Come into my world
by Chocolate Mints
Summary: Read for yourself...wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would i? Review with honest opinions, please


Chapter One  
  
He was coming. He was finally coming. My stomach performed a cartwheel. And another. Why? I, Ginny Weasley was a very eloquent person. I gabbled and gabbled all day driving Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie and.oh never mind, almost everybody in the household crazy and to mention my friends as well. There was almost nobody in the world that could stop me from my talkativeness except for maybe a few people. A few people like.er.let's see. Erm. Bingo! How could I forget? I could shut my mouth very well when he was around; I wouldn't be the least surprised if he thought I was dumb when he saw me first. He was Harry. Harry Potter. The same boy who was famous for his scar. I hated the fact that I had to turn red every time I saw him. I hated the fact that my heart skipped tremendous amounts of beats whenever he was near. It had been almost seven years. I must have been able to forget him by now because I had never gotten attention from him; I was a mere child, I was only Ron's baby sister and I wasn't well, attractive. And I did know that he thought me as some idiotic admirer who sympathised him and liked him only for his popularity. The days of hero worship was gone, I no longer worshipped him. Instead, foolish as I was, ha, I loved him. I loved him since I loved him.  
  
The last time I had seen him was a couple of years ago before he destroyed the Dark Lord. I had made a charm and as I went to give it to him; I saw a glimpse of him just before he apparated to the war. He came back after two days, destroying the lord, or so as I heard from Ron. I wanted to talk to him about it; it must've been horrible for him. I wanted to give the charm but was too afraid to come in front of him. And so I still kept the charm; I would give it when the time came.  
  
~*~  
  
"Time to wake up! Ginny. Ginny. Ginny!" the clock yelled. I looked at the clock; it was sharp eight o'clock in the morning. When did I fall asleep? Then it hit me and my stomach did a very typical cartwheel, I was thinking about Harry. Harry! He was coming today. I sprang out of my bed; raised my hand and muttered a curse. My bed sheets floated in the air cleaning them. I dashed into the washroom, took a shower and brushed my teeth as quickly as possible. Not so fast, Ginny. He's going to come at approximately 10; it'll be two hours before you see him, I thought to myself. Finally, I slowed down. I was in my room now holding a piece of woollen cloth to dry myself. I surveyed myself at the mirror with the cloth wrapped around me. I had the same brown eyes I always carried, with thick and long eyelashes. My lips were fuller; my teeth were no doubt the same white and perfect. My skin was still pale with freckles here and there mainly dominating my cheeks and my long, soft nose. The same slender body I had, I had filled out in the necessary areas. And my hair was a beautiful (if I say so myself) shade of auburn lying down till my hips. And last but not the least I was tall. Nobody would call me gorgeous; but I was passable. I tied my hair into a ponytail and dressed into some old maroon robes that were Ron's at first. But to make them a bit more feminine, I cut the long sleeves off; it was hot anyways. I wasn't going to put make -up on because I didn't want Harry to think that I was some cheap idiot who wanted to impress him. On the other hand, I didn't really wear make up. I wore some lip gloss that I bought from a Muggle shop. I felt tired and so I sat on my bed looking around. My bed was near the window; the curtains covered it, I had a small bookshelf, a dressing mirror and a padded chair in my room. How was I going to survive him? He was going to be here for a month. I just had to remember to take things coolly. My stomach gave a grumble. I looked at the watch, 9 o'clock. Already? I had to go down and have some breakfast. You're never going to get him, so quit that blushing, keep your face straight and act casual. And if you're lucky enough, you'll get over him.  
A/N.this is my first fanfic and I'm quite proud of it. And I'm only 14.bare me Review with honest opinions.I'd like that! I hope you enjoyed -Chocolate Mint 


End file.
